


Venus Of The Hard Sell

by RoryWinchester



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: 100 word drabbles, Drabble Collection, M/M, POV Third Person, Punk John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryWinchester/pseuds/RoryWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles, all based off lyrics to 'Venus of the Hard Sell'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love, Adventure, Death, And Glory

Constantine was dynamic. He was G.I. Joe with demons. He reminded Pete of Gambit with how easily he lied. And, for reasons he couldn’t entirely explain, Pete trusted Constantine. It was something in the way he managed Pete’s job with roughly twice as much efficiency with one-tenth of the magic Pete used.  
Oh, but when Constantine finally got around to the spells, they were beautiful. Constantine knew more about the occult than people Pete worked with, and he was a hell of a lot better at it too.  
It was recognizing this that made Pete start to fall for John.


	2. The Short Goodbye, The Whispered Story

“Must you go?”

“Sorry, luv. Duty calls. You know how it is.” John was dealing with going away in a typically Constantine fashion, like he was just popping round the corner store and not leaving to America for _months._

“I thought I was the one who worked for the government.”

“No such thing as MI7, Pete.”

“Yes, that is sort of the idea.”

“You’re making it up. I woulda heard of it were the Queen collecting occult troops.”

“Not _troops,_ John.”

“Whatever you say, luv.” And then he was gone, leaving behind nothing but cigarette smoke and doubt, like always.


End file.
